My Best Friend
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Its been 3 years since Alvin married the girl of his dreams, Brittany, and when he forgets his 3 year anniversary, causing Brittany to storm off, Alvin knows he has to do something to show just how much he loves his best friend.


**I'm back with another Alvinatty one shot! I'm in London at the moment, but I'm still writing! This story is dedicated to Toni because she's just awesome.**

"Wake up sleepy head! Don't you know what day it is?" Alvin woke to see the beautiful blue eyes of his wife, Brittany, and he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled and pulled back slightly.

"No more until you tell me what day it is," she said flirtatiously. Alvin cocked his head to one side.

"It's Saturday…," he said, knowing something was wrong. Brittany's eyes clouded with rage.

"You…forgot?" Brittany blinked, the rage disappearing, only to be replaced by hurt. Tears began to pour down Brittany's face and she stormed out of the room. Alvin heard the front door slam, followed by the car starting up. Alvin dared to look out the window, watching the hot pink sports car drive down the street.

Alvin walked into the kitchen and glanced at the calendar. He was right about it being Saturday, but Alvin could see why Brittany was upset. Written over the square with today's date in red was 'BRITTANY AND ALVIN'S 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY 'enclosed in a large heart. Alvin bit his lip as he traced the heart with his paw.

~XoXo~

"Simon, it's Alvin…I need your help," Alvin said into the phone.

"What is it Alvin? Jeanette needs help with the kids,"

"It'll only take a second…I kinda sorta…"

"You forgot your anniversary, didn't you?" Simon sighed. "I've been with Jeanette for 5 years now and I haven't forgotten a single anniversary. Theodore and Eleanor have been together for almost 10 years and _they _never forget their anniversary. How can you, who's only been married 3 years, forget?"

"I don't know Si! Can you just help me out? Please?"

"This is up to you Alvin. You know Brittany more than anybody," there was a click and Alvin heard the buzzing meaning Simon had hung up.

"Thanks for nothing!" he shouted into the phone, slamming it back onto its stand. Alvin paced back and forth, trying to remember the gifts he'd given Brittany the last two years. Their first year, he had taken her to Hawaii for a full relaxing vacation. Last year, he'd gotten her the sports car along with a day trip to the spa. Each year, Brittany had been pleased with her gifts. This year, her present had to be better than ever.

~XoXo~

Alvin rang the doorbell to his youngest brother's house, trying to ignore the wailing that was Kaylee, Theo and Ellie's daughter. The door swung open and Theodore stood there, his 4-year-old son Louis clinging to his leg.

"Hey Alvin…come on in," Theo leaned down and picked up Louis, joining Ellie and the baby in the living room.

"Hi Alvin, did you need to talk to Theodore alone?" Eleanor asked, rocking Kaylee back and forth. Alvin nodded and Ellie headed upstairs, calling Louis and promising ice cream. Louis followed his mother, leaving Alvin and Theo alone.

"So what brings you here?" Theo asked.

"What have you gotten Ellie for your anniversary for the past 10 years?" Alvin asked. He didn't see the point in dragging it out.

"Well…usually I take her out to dinner or something, but last year I decided to do something different…something better than just a simple dinner," Theo paused.

"What'd you do?" Alvin asked eagerly.

"I wrote her a song," Theo said simply. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from upstairs, followed by Ellie trying to calm down the screamer. Theodore hurried up the stairs and came back down carrying a screaming Louis.

"I have to take care of this," Theo said, and Alvin took that as the hint to leave. Besides, he already knew what he had to do.

~XoXo~

Alvin threw yet another sheet of music into the garbage bin. He knew it was useless; he couldn't write a song that explained his exact feelings for Brittany. Just as he was about to give up, there was a click from the front. Alvin walked into the living room and found Brittany standing there.

"Brittany…" Alvin began, taking a step toward her.

"Save it Alvin. I'm going to bed," she said, trying to step around him.

"No, Brittany. I need to talk to you about…"

"Alvin, I get it. You forgot. I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Alvin looked into her eyes and saw the hurt from this morning. Suddenly, the song they had danced to on their wedding popped into his head. Alvin led Brittany to the middle of the living room, extending his paw.

"Dance with me," he whispered. Brittany sighed, but took his paw, allowing him to twirl her around the room. Slowly, Alvin started singing.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

"Alvin…" Brittany whispered. Alvin spun her one last time and pressed his face lightly against hers.

"Happy Anniversary Alvin,"

"Happy Anniversary Brittany," Alvin said quietly, placing a kiss on her lips.


End file.
